Voot Runner
The Voot Runner, also known as the Voot Cruiser, is the most out-of-date Irken vehicle, as it has been rendered obsolete by the Spittle Runner. This was the spaceship that Zim used to travel on a presumably six-month-long journey from Conventia to Earth, and is his primary mode of transportation throughout the series. Description 's Voot Cruiser]] The Voot Cruiser appears to be an extremely fast method of transportation, as it can dash out of the solar system in mere minutes. It appears to be a purple shade in color. It has two front headlights and two thrusters that create a purple blast. The back pods can detach and can be used as cutting tools, as seen in "Planet Jackers." The Voot can also reconfigure into a disguise machine, although it cannot handle anything past very simple disguises; otherwise, it distorts them horribly. The Voot Cruiser also features two tractor beams, as seen in "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff." The Cruiser, like all Irken starships, runs on an undocumented fuel, and also has no seat belts, making injuries from crashes likely (not unlike Earth's automobiles). It was revealed in planet jackers that the voot contains a radio for zim to speak to people outside of the ship. The voot cruiser is piloted by zim's mind but sometimes he is seen piloting it with two joy stick's or with buttons. At the top right a large oval shaped touch screen can be seen and it was revealed in gir goes crazy and stuff when you see through girs eyes that this is indeed also a controle console. In planet jackers zim reveals that the ship contains a G-Force compiscator to dampin the vibration that is caused by the voot cruiser moving at high speeds. In the girl who cried gnome it is shown that the cylinder- like back is a trunk to put items that zim wishes to take with him. In gir goes crazy and stuff the seat was shown to be able to be put away to create more space. The computer was shown to change its form and style this might be the creators own will or this is just a peice of advanced irken computer technology (as it was shown in the intro of the nightmare begins when a irken possibly zim is pushing buttons on a computer and the style of the computer changes). On at least one occasion, the Voot Runner was shown to be easily incapacitated by a Bee striking the windshield ("Attack of the Saucer Morons"). There is a computer installed inside the Voot Cruiser, as shown in the episode Planet Jackers. It was shown to be able to speak in "Attack of the Saucer Morons," when Zim crashed and then it said "Eject command initiating". A different-looking Voot Cruiser (Jhonen said in the commentary that it's actually more of a streamlined Voot) was used in the second half of "Hamstergeddon," after Ultra - Peepi caused the first Voot to crash. Weapons Systems It has a pair of cannons on the front that fire a sort of pulse blast. The weapons systems on the Voot Cruiser were only used in "Tak: The Hideous New Girl" and "Hamstergeddon." * In "Tak: The Hideous New Girl," Zim flew out into space, dog-fighting with Tak, oddly making little use of the ship's weapons. * In "Hamstergeddon," Zim goaded Peepi with two laser orbs fired from the cannons. Category:Irken Technology Category:Irken Vehicles Category:Ships Category:Military Technology Category:Vehicles